


Long Distance Love

by LilRamona



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Music, Pen Pals, Punk, Ramones - Freeform, Rock Star, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to write a letter to your favorite rock star-Joey Ramone. To your surprise, he answers your letter and you become pen pals.<br/>Joey decides to fly to your hometown to meet you in person and the rest his history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love

Joey Ramone walks into his apartment and places the box on his couch. His tour manager Monte, had given Joey the box of fan mail that came into the fan club. Joey was to look through the letters and read them. Even though Joey didn’t reply back to everyone, he liked to read the letters and enjoyed what his fans had to say. He was the only one in the band who took the time to read through letters and replied when he felt like it. All the other band members, had people reply FOR them.

Joey takes a beer out of his refrigerator and sits on the couch. He takes his shoes off and tosses them on the floor. The Ramones had a long rehearsal and Joey was happy when it was over. 

He opens the box and turns it over so that all the letters spill out onto the couch.

He sees big envelopes, small envelopes, envelopes with glitter (which he hates because glitter is so messy), envelopes with art, thick ones, thin ones, postcards…

He picks out a thin envelope. He opens the letter and and begins to read it:

Dear Joey,  
I love you. You are so cute. I love your voice.  
If you can do me a favor and send me an autographed photo, I’d  
appreciate it.

Your biggest fan,  
Sara

Joey smiles and places the letter aside. He’d send this girl an autographed 8 x 10. He had a stack of them over at his desk.

He takes a swig of his beer and places it back on the end table.

He spots a pink envelope and opens it:

A photo slips out. Joey picks it up and looks at it. It’s a picture of a beautiful girl with long hair, pretty eyes and gorgeous smile. She is standing against a tree and is wearing a black dress. Joey is mesmerized by her. He proceeds to read the letter accompanying the photograph.

My Dearest Jeff,  
You are probably wondering why I am calling you Jeff instead of Joey. Please don’t be angry. It’s just that I feel like I know the real you...the person you were before you became Joey Ramone. I have read about you and find your life fascinating. 

I can’t believe how much we have in common. As a child, I too, was bullied in school. I know what you went through. Another thing we have in common is that we both love cats.  
I know you are a cat lover. I used to have 2 cats-Sheena and Judy, when I was a little girl. 

I have to level with you-I have never been to a Ramones show because when you come to my town to play, you always play at 21 and over bars. I can’t get in, as I am only 19 years old. Life is cruel...if I had it my way, I would have been born the same year you were...that way, I’d have a chance with you. 

Love Always,  
“Sheena”

 

Joey can’t believe the beautiful girl in the photograph is only 19. He had played in HER town and she couldn’t get into his show. He notices the quotation marks around her name. Sheena is clearly not her real name.

Joey is intrigued by this girl and letter. He didn’t like being called “Jeff”, which is his birth name. But somehow, he didn’t mind that she referred to him as that in her letter. And SHE was bullied? Joey found that hard to believe.

Joey decides that he is going to answer her letter. If she had included her phone number, he’d call her, but she did not enclose that information.

He took out his personal stationary, which was letterhead that had his name and personal address on it. He did not use that stationary for fan replies, but he was going to use it for this special girl.

He places her picture next to the stationary and begins to write back:

Hello “Sheena”,

Maybe you’ll tell me your real name one of these days. You know MY real name and I don’t know yours-not fair.

I appreciate your letter and photograph. I have to say, you are so very beautiful. When I looked at your photograph, you actually took my breath away. That’s not a lie.

A beautiful girl like you was bullied? I can’t believe it. But you are right, we have stuff in common.

I’m sorry that you can’t get into the bars to see us play. I promise you that the next time we play in your town, you’ll get in.

Sincerely,  
Jeff aka Joey 

PS...My cat Paul, says hello. Also, are you serious about wanting a “chance” with me?”

Joey finds a photograph of himself holding his cat Paul, and encloses it in the envelope along with his letter.

He licks a postage stamp and places it on the corner of the envelope. He decides he’ll drop the letter in the mailbox when he goes out later.

He places “Sheena’s” photograph on his refrigerator. 

Joey reads a few more letters before he decides he’s had enough. He finishes his beer and heads straight to bed. 

 

One week later * *

You walk down to the lobby to check your mail. When you open the mailbox, you see a wad of mail in there. You reach into the mailbox to take it and you skim through it. Bills, bills, junk, and then you spot a thick-ish beige, square envelope. You look at the return address and it reads  
“Joey Ramone”. You notice that the return address is not the fan club address. Your jaw drops and your heart beats rapidly. 

You can’t believe he wrote to you. You had written him about a month ago and you had given up hope of ever hearing from him.

You rush back to your apartment, head to the bedroom and plop down on your queen sized bed.  
Your hands are shaking as you rip the letter open meticulously. 

The first thing you see his a photograph of Joey holding a black and white cat. You think it’s the cutest thing ever. A big smile forms on your face. 

You proceed to read his letter. You can’t wipe the smile off your face, as you read what he wrote.  
He thinks you’re beautiful. A feeling of happiness comes over you.

You immediately grab a pen and paper and write back to him. 

My Dearest Jeff,

Thank you for replying to my letter. You have made me the happiest girl in Chicago. I can’t stop smiling.

Thank you for the compliments on my photo. Yes, I was bullied horribly in school. It was an experience I never want to re-live. I know you can relate.

Paul is beautiful, as are you. 

And YES, I am serious about wanting a chance with you. What girl doesn’t?

Thanks for not getting angry about my calling you Jeff. And I will tell you my real name if we ever meet in person. 

Love Always,  
“Sheena”  
PS-My phone number is 312-855-6912 if you’d like to call me sometime.

You spray the letter lightly with your best perfume and pick out another photo to send Joey.  
This time you pick out a photo of yourself in front of the Sears Tower. You are wearing jeans, a Ramones shirt and your black, leather jacket. On the back of the photo, you write, “This is my casual look.” You figured since the first picture you sent him was one of you dressed up, that you’d send him a casual photo this time.

You seal the letter and apply a postage stamp to it. You leave it on the counter to mail out the next day.

You make plans to meet your best friend Roxy for dinner that evening. She wanted Italian food so you chose to go to a place called Mario’s.

At 7:00pm sharp, you walk into Mario’s and see Roxy waiting there for you, at a booth.

You slide into the booth and say, “So, how are you? I haven’t seen you in awhile!”

Roxy smiles and says, “I know, I’m sorry. Just been so busy with school and work.” 

Roxy works full time at a nursing home and she goes to school part time for nursing.  
She is a cute red-headed, petite girl with green eyes.

The waiter comes over to the booth and you place your orders. Both you and Roxy decide to get spaghetti with meatballs, a salad and red wine. You had similar taste in food.

You say, “So I’ve been pen pal-ing with Joey Ramone.”

Roxy says, “What? The singer of the Ramones?”

You smile and say, “Yeah! He’s so cute.” 

Roxy says,”Do you think you’ll meet up with him?”

You shrug and say, “I don’t know. I hope so. I’m sure he has a ton of women he’d rather be with, though. Why would he want me? Although he did call me ‘beautiful’.” 

Roxy says, “So you sent him a picture?” 

You say, “Yeah and he sent me one back. Here it is.” You pull it out of your purse and show it to Roxy.

She takes it and studies it. She says, “Oh my god, he has a pet cat. How adorable!”

You smile and say, “I know, isn’t it? He’s such a sweetheart.” You take the picture and slip it back into your purse.

Roxy says, “Just be careful. Don’t get your hopes up too high about anything.”

You don’t like Roxy’s warning, but you know she means well.

You sigh and say, “I’m not getting my hopes up...it’s just exciting, ya know?”

Roxy says, “Of course it is...he’s a rockstar.”

The waiter delivers your food and you and Roxy continue your conversation while enjoying your dinner.

 

One week later**

Joey is sprawled out on his couch with a pad of paper in hand and a pen in his left hand. He is in a song writing mood. He writes songs whenever the mood strikes him. He had written the lyrics to a new song that came into his head that morning:

“She’s a sensation, She’s a sensation  
She looks so sweet  
She’s a sensation, She’s a sensation  
Good enough to eat…”

He couldn’t stop thinking about the girl who was writing him letters. Sheena. He looked at her photograph every day and wondered what she was doing that day.

There is a knock on Joey’s door and it startles him from his thoughts.  
He gets up and answers it. 

It’s Trixy, one of the girls he is dating. She is a tall, blonde, blue-eyed beauty. She is standing there, looking like an eager puppy. 

Joey doesn’t feel like having company over, especially when he was writing songs, but is too nice to send her away.

“Hey Joey, can I come in?” asks Trixy.

Joey says, “Hi Trix…uh.yeah, come on in.” He runs his fingers through his hair and holds the door open for her.

Trixy smiles a big smile at him. She stands on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his soft lips.

Joey says, “Sorry, I was uh, writin’ some lyrics…” He puts his pad of paper aside and makes room on the couch for Trixy to sit on.

Trixy says, “Ya got any beer, baby?” 

Joey says, “Yeah, I’ll get ya one.” He walks to the kitchen and grabs a cold beer out of the fridge. Trixy follows him. She can’t help but notice his cute little ass in his tight jeans.

She spots the photograph of you on Joey’s fridge. She casually says, “Who’s the chick?”

Joey opens the beer bottle and hands it to her. He grabs one for himself. He may as well drink with her.

Trixy repeats, “Joey, I asked you who that girl is in the photograph.”

Joey says, “It’s uh, a friend in Chicago.”

Trixy says, “A friend, huh? She’s really pretty.”

Joey says, “Let’s go sit on the couch and drink.” He leads the way to the couch and Trixy follows him.

Trixy proceeds to tell him about her day at work. She works as a waitress at a busy restaurant.  
She talks non-stop and Joey just wants to tell her to shut up and leave. He’s not in the mood for her rant.

Trixy notices Joey isn’t responding much and says, “Joey? Why are you so quiet? Are you listening to me?”  
Joey sighs and says, “Sorry, got a lot on my mind, Trix.”

Trixy cuddles up to Joey and lays her head on his shoulder. 

She coos, “I know what’ll make you feel better.”

Joey knew what direction she was headed in and he didn’t want to go there. Not today. 

Trixy leans up and gives him a kiss on the side of his neck. 

She whispers, “I think we should go in the bedroom.”

Joey looks uninterested and says, “You know what Trix, I ain’t feelin’ too good right now.”

Trixy says, “Aww, poor baby. But I can fix that.” She wraps her arms around Joey’s neck, but he pushes them away. 

Trixy looks hurt and says, “I was just trying to make you feel better.”

Joey feels bad and says, “Sorry Trix, I think I’m gettin’ sick. I don’t feel good. Think I’m gonna take a nap, ya know?”

Trixy says, “So I s’pose you want me to leave, huh?”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Yeah, but hey, I’ll call ya later, ok?” He knew damn well he wouldn’t.

Trixy gets up, takes her purse and says, “Okay Joey.” She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She says, “Feel better.”

Joey walks her to the door and opens it for her. She leaves and when she does, Joey locks the door and lets out a deep sigh of relief. He didn’t want to see her anymore, but he didn’t know how to tell her. Joey just didn’t feel anything for her, no sparks flew and his heart didn’t skip any beats when he was with her. She was just one of the many girls on his dating roster. Joey dated around, but he didn’t want to commit to anyone. He had his heart broken and torn to shreds once, he didn’t want to go through it again.

He sprawls out on the couch again and continues with his song writing.

At 5pm, Joey decides to go get Chinese take-out.

On the way downstairs, he stops at the mailbox to check his mail.

He pulls out a stack of letters. Nothing but bills. Then he spots a pink envelope and he knows it’s from “Sheena”. He quickly opens the envelope and looks at the photograph she sent of herself. Joey’s heart does a leap as he studies the photograph of “Sheena” outside of the Sears Tower. She looks beautiful. He proceeds to read the letter. 

When he is done, he thinks, Wow, she thinks I’m beautiful. No girl has ever called him that before. 

Joey smiles to himself. He says out loud, “Whoa, she gave me her phone number.”  
He decides that he’s going to call her tonight. He couldn’t wait to hear her voice for the first time. He puts the envelope in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and heads out to get his Chinese take out.

 

You pat your face with a wash cloth and apply your face mask. You had a long day and are getting ready for bed. You are so glad it is Friday and the end of a long week. You work as a receptionist at a record company. It was easy work but long hours sometimes. 

You hear the phone ring. Ring! Ring!

You think it’s Roxy calling to tell you gossip but when you answer, a sexy man’s voice says, “Hi, uh, is this Sheena?”

Your heart skips a beat and you say, “Oh my gosh, it’s you.” You blush fiercely.

Joey says, “I got your letter today so I wanted to call ya, ya know?”

You say, “I’m glad you did.”

Joey says, “Hey, you look beautiful in the photograph you sent.”

You say, “Thanks so much. I, um, I have the photo of you and Paul on my nightstand.”

Joey says, “Really? Wow, that’s so nice.”

Joey continues, “So, are ya gonna tell me your real name?”

You say, “Oh yeah, I should have known you’d ask.” You tell him your name.

Joey says, “That’s beautiful, just like you are.”

You say, “If you saw me now, with my face mask on, you wouldn’t think so.”

Joey chuckles and says, “Bullshit.”

You blush and say, “You are so sweet.”

Joey gives a cute laugh and says, “Ya know you’ve been on my mind a lot lately.”

Your heart skips another beat and you say, “I can’t believe it. I mean, you’re like, Joey Ramone. You can have any girl you want.”

Joey laughs again and says, “There’s something special about you, ya know? What would you say if I told ya I wanna meet you?”

You can’t believe it. You say, “Oh my god, really?”

Joey says, “Yeah. I need to meet the girl who occupies my mind all the time.”

You say, “I’d love to see you, Joey.” 

Joey says, “Thanks for callin’ me Joey and not ‘Jeff’.”

You laugh and say, “I know you prefer ‘Joey’.”

Joey says, “Yeah. So anyway, I’m gonna see what I can do about flyin’ out to Chicago soon. I don’t think the band has any upcoming shows next week. I’ll let ya know what happens, okay?”

You say, “Great! I’m so excited.”

Joey says, “Hey, let me give you my phone number so you can have it. Ya gotta pencil?”

You grab a pen and a piece of paper nearby. 

You say, “I’m ready.” Joey gives you his phone number and you jot it down.

He says, “Call me anytime.”

You smile and say, “You do the same. I’m so glad you called, Joey.”

Joey says, “Me too. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

You say, “Have a good night.”

Joey says, “You too, beautiful. Bye bye.”

You hang up the phone and you are on cloud 9. You feel like screaming at the top of your lungs for joy. But when you look in the mirror, you realize you still have the mask on your face and you need to rinse it off. You talked to Joey with a face mask on you face the whole time. You laugh out loud and walk to the bathroom to rinse it off.

Joey lays on his bed and reaches over to switch the lamp off. 

He’ll talk to Monte, his tour manager, tomorrow and ask if the band is free of shows next week.  
He had to go to Chicago and meet the girl he can’t stop thinking about.

Joey yawns really wide and closes his eyes for the night.

 

5 Days Later**

You are on your way to the airport to meet Joey. He booked a flight to Chicago and is going to land in an hour. You are beyond nervous but excited at the same time.

Joey had wanted to take a cab to a hotel but you insisted on picking him up and on having him stay at your place. Joey was hesitant about it but you insisted. He said he didn’t want to impose but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

You pull into the parking garage and park your black 1984 Trans Am. You walk quickly inside the airport and it takes you 15 minutes to find the gate. You see other people waiting for the flight to land.

When the plane lands, the passengers start walking through the gate door. Your heart beats rapidly as you wait for Joey. You click your left heel out of nervousness. You decided to wear a tight pink top, a black mini-skirt and black Mary Jane types of heels. You wanted to look sexy for him. 

As passengers walk by you, you get anxious. Joey probably got stuck in the back of the plane.

All of a sudden, you see him approach you. He looks like a punk rock god, with his mop of raven hair, leather jacket, ripped jeans and tennis shoes. He is so tall, so different, so….beautiful.

He smiles at you shyly and says, “Hi beautiful.” He throws his duffle bag on the floor.

You blush furiously and say, “Hi Joey.”

He takes you in his arms and holds you tight. You hold him tight too. His arms felt so good around you. You were in heaven and didn’t want the moment to end.

Joey whispers in your ear, “You smell so good.”

You whisper back, “And you LOOK so good.”

Joey says, “So do you.”

Joey leans down and gives you a tender kiss on the lips. His lips feel so soft against yours. You don’t want the kiss to end, but it does. 

You say, “That was fabulous.”

Joey blushes and says, “I agree.”

You say, “We should probably leave the airport.”

Joey says, “Uh, yeah.” He holds out his hand and you take it. 

He says, “Lead the way.”

As you are walking through the airport, people recognize Joey, of course. He is easy to spot, looking the way he does. A few people try to stop you guys to talk to him, but Joey says, “Sorry guys, I’m in a hurry. Thanks, though.” 

You say, “You’re so popular!”

Joey says, “I dunno why. We pretty much suck.”

You say, “Bullshit! The Ramones are known all over the world.”

Joey gives you a sweet smile and you smile back at him. 

You locate your car and say, “That’s my car, over there.”

Joey says, “I knew you were a sports car kinda girl.”

You laugh and say, “Yeah?”

Joey opens the passenger door and places his duffle bag in the back seat.  
He takes a seat as you close the driver’s side door. You notice how long his legs are.

You say, “You can move the seat back to fit your long legs.”

Joey adjusts the seat back and stretches his long legs out. He runs his fingers through his hair and says, “So, how far do you live from here?”

You start the car and put it in reverse. You say, “About 20 minutes.”

As you drive, you can see Joey stealing glances your way. A couple of times, you turn to look at him and your eyes meet. 

You say, “So, who is taking care of Paul while you are here?”

Joey says, “Uh, my mom is. She doesn’t live far from me.”

You say, “Oh, very cool. I bet your mom’s a nice lady.”

Joey shrugs and says, “She’s alright. Can’t complain.”

You arrive at your apartment by Lake Michigan and park the car in the parking garage.

You say, “We’re here.”

Joey says, “Great. Looks like a nice area.” He gets out of the car and grabs his duffel bag.

You lead the way inside and Joey follows you. As you wait for the elevator, Joey puts his left arm around you and pulls you close to him. You love the way it feels. You put your right arm around him and both of you walk into the elevator with your arms wrapped around each other.

Once inside the elevator, you say, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Joey smiles and says, “So am I. You’re even more beautiful in person.”

The elevator doors open and you and Joey step out.

You hold hands as you walk to your apartment. When you unlock the door, you motion for Joey to step inside. 

He says, “Hey, I like what you did with the place. You have great taste.” He looks around with approval.

You say, “Thanks. I do what I can.”

Joey says, “Where can I put my bag?”

You say, “In the bedroom.” You grab his hand and lead the way into the bedroom.

He puts his bag on the floor next to the bed. 

He notices the picture of himself and Paul on your nightstand.

He says, “Wow, that’s great. You know, I have your photograph on my fridge, the first one you sent me. The second one, I carry with me.” He reaches into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out the 2nd photograph you sent him.

You blush and say, “Oh my gosh…” You thought it was so sweet that he carried your photograph around with him. 

Joey puts the photograph back in his leather jacket pocket. 

You walk towards the stereo in your room and say, “We need music.”

Joey agrees and says, “Yeah, for sure.”

You pull out a Jackson Browne record and put it on the turntable. 

“Somebody’s Baby” starts playing. 

Joey nods his head and says, “Good tune. Great choice.”

You say, “Would you like a beer?”

Joey says, “Uh yeah, sure.”

You walk out into the kitchen and grab 2 cold beers for you and Joey.

When you walk into the bedroom, he is sitting on your bed looking sexy.

The music blares in the background:

...“She's got to be somebody's baby  
She must be somebody's baby  
She's got to be somebody's baby  
She's so fine  
She's probably somebody's only light  
Gonna shine tonight  
Yeah, she's probably somebody's baby, alright…”

Joey gets up and walks up to you. He takes the 2 beers from your hand and sets them on the night stand.  
He takes your hand and leads you to the bed. He sits and pulls you on his lap. 

…”“I heard her talkin' with her friend  
When she thought nobody else was around  
She said she's got to be somebody's baby  
She must be somebody's baby  
'Cause when the cars and the signs  
And the street lights light up the town…”

Joey says, “Do you know that all I’ve done since I got your first letter is think about you? Like, all the damn time.”

You play with his hair and say, “I’ve done the same. Well, I mean, I’ve always thought about you but even more so, since we’ve been writing.”

Joey leans over and gives you a passionate kiss. You feel like you’re on cloud 9. You make out passionately for a few minutes. 

Joey says, “You know what I really wanna do?”

You say, “What?”

He says, “Lay in bed and hold you in my arms while we talk about whatever. Nothing sexual has to happen if you don’t want it to, ya know? I just wanna be close to you.”

You can’t help but smile. Joey is so sweet. How could you object to that?

You say, “I’d love that. We can drink,talk and cuddle.”

You pull back the covers on the bed and invite Joey to get in next to you.

He takes his leather jacket off and throws it on the floor. Same with his shoes. He scoots in next to you, on left side of the bed. You throw the blankets over both of you and cuddle next to him. You lay your head on his chest and he wraps his arms around you. 

Joey sighs and says, “I fuckin’ love this.” He kisses the top of your forehead.

You listen to his heart beat and it’s a soothing sound.

You say, “I’m in heaven right now.”

Joey teases, “We must be in heaven cause you look like an angel.”

You giggle and Joey laughs all cute.

Joey says, “So tell me, what made you write me a letter in the first place?”

You say, “Because I had to tell you how I felt about you and how I connected with you. When I read about your childhood, it reminds me of mine.”

Joey plays with your hair and says, “I get hundreds of letters every week, like a lot. But I’ve never been as touched by any of them like I was yours, ya know? I felt like you were someone I was supposed to have met a long time ago.”

You say, “I know, I felt the same!”

Joey says, “So what would you say if I told you I wrote a song about you?”

You are shocked. You say, “What? Did you really?”

Joey stretches his arms up above his head and says, “Yeah. It’s gonna be on our next album.”

You say, “So... why don’t you sing it to me?”

Joey sighs and says, “Uh, I kinda wanna surprise you and sing it to you LIVE.”

You say, “Do you mean at one of your shows?”

Joey says, “Yeah. Didn’t you say you’ve never been to one of our shows?”

You say, “Yeah, cause every time you guys come to town, you play at over 21 clubs.”

Joey chuckles and teases, “You’re such a baby….19 years old.”

You laugh, climb on top of him, and sit on his soft belly.

You say, “I can’t help how old I am….don’t call me a baby, Jeffrey!”

Joey grabs your hands and says, “Ok, ok, how ‘bout I won’t call you a baby and you won’t call me Jeffrey. Deal?”

Joey pulls you down on top of him again so that his face is directly underneath yours. He says, “Hey, you know I’m just joking around with you, yeah? I didn’t mean to offend you. Do I think you’re a baby? Yeah, you’re MY baby. How about that? You wanna be my baby?”

You say, “I thought I already was.”

Joey says, “Definitely.” He gently touches your face.

You sit up and say, “Joey…do you have girlfriends back in New York?”

Joey sighs and says, “Uh, I was seeing a few people. No serious commitments or anything. Don’t worry about it, baby, I’ll take care of it when I get home. I promise you, from now on, it’ll only be YOU.”

You smile and say, “I trust you.”

Joey looks into your eyes and says, “Hey...I love you. I mean it.”

Your heart skips a beat and you say, “I love you too, Joey. I have for a long time.”

You are still straddling Joey. You place your hands on his chest and say, “I want you to make love to me.” 

Joey looks a bit startled and says, “Are you sure? Cause ya know, we can wait.”

You say, “No. I want you NOW.”

Joey says, “Are you uh, on the pill or somethin’?”

You say, “No but uh, in the top drawer of the nightstand, there are some rubbers.”

Joey looks in the drawer and says, “What the….uh, do I wanna know why you have these and so many?”

You say, “I’ll tell you later, okay? Let’s not ruin the mood.”

Joey takes a rubber and puts it aside. He pulls you down on the bed next to him and he slowly undresses you. As he pulls off your skirt, he says, “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

You say, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Joey smiles sexily and says, “Baby, you’re so beautiful. Even more than I thought you would be.” 

He looks at your naked body laying there and looks like a hungry bear waiting to ravish you.

He quickly undresses and throws his clothes on the floor. He puts on the rubber meticulously.

He takes his glasses off and lays them on the nightstand.

You say, “I love being able to see your eyes.”

Joey doesn’t say anything, but he hovers over you and slowly enters you.

As soon as he does, you let out a pleasurable moan. He felt so good inside of you. It had been awhile since you had sexual relations and you had forgotten how much you missed it.

Joey thrusts slowly and then harder.

You reach out and tug lightly on his hair, that hangs over your face. Your legs are wrapped around his waist.

He whispers, “Love that.”

He reaches down and nibbles on your neck as he thrusts in and out. That drives you crazy. You love the way his full lips feel on your skin.

You dig your nails into his back as you climax. You let out a super loud moan as you see stars.

Joey keeps thrusting until he can’t hold it in anymore. He growls as loud as a bear and releases his juices.

You think he looks and sounds sexy. 

When it’s over, Joey takes the rubber off, walks to the bathroom and flushes it down the toilet. 

He comes back and lays next to you on his back. He reaches over for you and you lay next to him. 

He looks at you and says, “That was fantastic.”

You say, “I loved it.” 

Joey lays sideways and props his head up with his arm. He looks at you and quietly says, “So, what’s up with all those rubbers in the top drawer?”

You say, “They’ve been there for a few months, untouched. My last relationship lasted about a year.”

Joey smirks and says, “Your last relationship...you’re only 19, baby. How many relationships have you been in?”

You feel a bit defensive and don’t like Joey’s tone of voice.

You say, “I’m fucking 19, not 12. I lost my virginity at age 15 and I’ve had 3 boyfriends since then. Is that okay with you?”

Joey is surprised at your tone of voice. He gently grabs your hand and says, “Hey, I’m not trying to piss you off or anything. I just wanna know about you, okay? Is that so wrong?”

You say, “No, but you keep bringing up my age and I feel like you think I’m this little girl or something.”

Joey is 33 years old and the oldest man you’d ever been with.

Joey says, “Little girl? Uh, no way. You are definitely ALL woman. The prettiest one I’ve ever seen.”

He takes your hand and brings it up to his lips. He kisses it gently.

You say, “My last boyfriend fucked around on me and left me. That’s why we ended.”

Joey says, “That sucks.What a fuckin’ prick. But lucky for me, right?” He winks at you.

You smile at him and you can’t help but think how cute he is.

You say, “And you….with all these women..”

Joey says, “Not anymore...I told ya I’d take care of that. Trust me, okay?”

You smile and say, “I do.”

Joey says, “I gotta see if Monte can book us a show here so you can see us...or maybe I’ll fly you to New York.”

You say, “Really?”

Joey laughs and says, “What do ya mean ‘really’? You’re my girl now, you better be ready to do a lot of flyin’.”

You thought about it and visions of bliss came to your head. How many girls would kill to be Joey Ramone’s girlfriend ? And you were just that. 

♥


End file.
